


Christmas Cuddles

by homosociallyyours



Series: Winter Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: It's late at night on December 24th. Harry's cold is gone and he and Louis share some cuddles.





	Christmas Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #13: Christmas
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta [statementlou](http://statementlou.tumblr.com) for giving these a read through, and thanks to [Lauren](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for running these wonderful drabble fests.

“Told you I’d be well for your birthday, Lou.” 

“Think you got that backwards, love. But it doesn’t matter. Having you there really made tonight perfect.” 

Harry hummed happily and pulled Louis closer. “And tomorrow’s Christmas. Both our families are here. So many kids runnin’ around.” 

“Should we go make sure the Santa things look right one more time?” Louis moved to get out of bed and Harry tugged him back. 

“No, s’perfect, we checked it over. C’mere and get the last of your birthday cuddles.” 

“And what if I’d rather give you the first of your Christmas cuddles? Hm?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Fic post coming soon!


End file.
